Sea of Sorrows, Flowers of Heaven
by Kwest82
Summary: This story follows Umiko, the first Vizard from her love with Shunsui Kyoraku to guiding Ichigo in how to control his inner hollow more. Will she be reunited with Shunsui? Will Ichigo be able to defeat the Arrancar using the training that Umiko gives him?
1. Chapter 1 Shinji's Request

Ichigo Kurosaki… I couldn't understand the fascination everyone found with him. He wasn't anything special really. He was a human; the son of a shinigami, who was turned into a shinigami himself and through what would seem like dumb luck his hollow was released. The only truly interesting thing about him was his ridiculous amount of reiatsu. However, with that said, it wasn't as though he could truly control it, it was mostly base animal reaction.

Though be that as it may, Hiyori seemed to believe that it was of the utmost importance that he be brought back to us. I was rather hoping that he was being brought back for me to study him a while. Her only mission was to see if he could become a Vizard and if he failed, kill him. Not much fun involved for me.

You see I'm a researcher. I suppose I should have begun by introducing myself. My name is Umiko Yamamoto. I won't relay the story of my life to you as it is of no consequence at this moment. We shall simply say that Kisuke Urahara isn't exactly correct when he states that he built the first research and development facility in Soul Society. But it was long gone before he had come along and all records of my existence were sealed or destroyed so in fairness to him, it wasn't as though he would have known.

At any rate, back to Kurosaki, he had recently returned to Karakura. Shinji had the task of making contact and convincing Ichigo to come to us. While Shinji is a bit of a sarcastic fellow who most see as flippant, which I rather enjoy, he is an incredible judge of character and very persuasive. If anyone could find a way to convince this boy, it would be Shinji.

Of course at first it wasn't going as quickly as Hiyori would have liked. She's always in a terrible rush; I believe it makes her sloppy. She has a great deal of potential but a very large chip on her shoulder. She is still young though so I have hope that she shall mature, though I doubt it. I suppose that is part of her "charm".

One of the evenings Shinji had actually come to me to discuss the situation with me. Or rather to vent at me about how stubborn this Kurosaki kid was. I sat at my desk writing up some potential subjects of research that I wanted to look into; unfortunately most of them required consulting Kisuke, which I was always more than a little leery on doing. I tapped my pen on my temple only half listening to Shinji's rant.

"You are listening to me, right?" Shinji said getting close enough for me to know that he had recently consumed a few onigiri. I glanced up at him nodding slightly and then began to write again. Truthfully it amuses me when he gets upset, honestly upset. The fact is you only know he's upset when he's acting perfectly calm. Most people find that unnerving. I simply enjoy eliciting reactions. I can't help it. Cause and effect are my play things.

"It seems Kisuke didn't have a difficult time getting Ichigo to follow his instructions, maybe you should talk to him for advice," I said yawning as I stretched back in my chair. He gave me a look as though he were going to be sick. Clearly, taking advice from someone such as Kisuke was not an option.

"You must be out of your mind. Getting Urahara to help is like signing a contract so that he can pop up at any moment and ask for 'a small favor'," Shinji said sitting down and sighing. He had a very good point. Kisuke had a certain talent for steering a conversation in such a way to get people to do something he needed. This is not a bad trait it is simply a matter of fact. As a former captain of the Gotei 13 I would hope he would be able to command people in one way or another.

"However, to that end, he did give all of you those lovely gigai to escape into the real world from Soul Society, I suppose in theory you still owe him. It would be rather rude to run up such a large tab with him," I replied. To which Shinji gritted his teeth, he didn't like the idea that he owed anyone anything.

"You know, I didn't come here to have you tell me all the ways I can't get assistance on getting Ichigo to come here. Oh, and don't talk to me about those gigai, it wasn't as if I had a father who would let me escape from soul society like some people I know," he told me leaning back in his chair and grinning like a cat. I hate when Shinji brings that up. It wasn't as though I was just free to walk out of the soul society skipping happily through the senkaimon over to the real world.

Unfortunately thoughts of my father are a double edged sword. He would have killed me if he caught me, but I would have been caught if I hadn't been trained so thoroughly by him. The only person who really could be said to have let me escape would be Shunsui. He provided a bit of calculated misdirection to the Kido Corps buying me enough time to limp through the senkaimon.

Well it seems that I've done what I said I wouldn't. But now that I've gone a bit down memory lane I will confirm for you the conclusion that you have most likely come to. Yes, Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto is indeed my father. And yes, he was disappointed that I wanted to be a researcher rather than follow in his footsteps as the next captain of squad 1. I have never had any interest in leading people.

I'm actually slightly surprised he still allows a research and development facility in the seireitei since it was my own fault that I came to be a Vizard. But my guess is that after I left he went on as though I had never existed. And surely, no one else would make the same mistake I had. No, it wouldn't be a mistake. It was a clearly calculated move by Aizen, though he hadn't calculated for Shinji and the others to actually be able to control their hollows. He should have known better.

My apologies; let us return to Shinji's dilemma. Tangents are unfortunately a sort of habit for me, so please bear with me.

"So what exactly is it that you want Shinji?" I asked wondering if the smile on his face was more than simple taunting about my father. That was confirmed as his smile widened and he spun in his chair laughing. I knew this meant nothing good for me. I was not going to be left to my research.

"I want you to come with me to Ichigo's school," Shinji told me as he stopped spinning and smiled still scanning my face which was surely revealing my frustration at the idea.

"You can't be serious. You should take Hiyori. I really wouldn't pass as a high school student as well as the two of you kids. Besides, she's the one that seems to be thoroughly fascinated with him," I replied knowing that he would devise some sort of scheme so I would go.

"I don't want to scary Ichigo off! Hiyori doesn't exactly have any social skills," Shinji said to which I grinned. Of course Shinji simply thought that I found this statement amusing, until he felt the sandal slam against the back of his head.

"I heard you, asshole!" Hiyori yelled from the doorway of my lab. I sighed standing up knowing that this little exchange would not end any time soon. They fought like five year olds, they always do. I've come to the conclusion that they're actually in love.

"It's true, stupid. You have no people skills! You're a little troll!" Shinji yelled back making faces at her. I let them go on a little while because I dislike having to step in on their constant bickering. However, I dislike them trashing my lab more.

Hiyori picked up a book off of one of my tables taking aim at Shinji's head. So I used shunpo and quickly took the book from her hand as she was leaning in ready to release her throw. She fell flat on her face and got up quickly sending an angry glare my way. I sighed setting the book back on to the table.

"You know, I have very few rules Hiyori… I couldn't care less if you and Shinji want to have your little quarrels. But they will not occur in my lab. Do you understand? And Shinji, stop making faces at her from behind me," I said firmly then glanced back at Shinji whose tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

"You can't tell me what to do, who the hell do you think you are anyways?!" Hiyori yelled looking me square in the eyes. While her attitude can be amusing at times this confrontational personality grated on my nerves. I still don't understand what she is trying to prove by acting this way.

"Who am I? Why, I'm no one of consequence…" I said quietly finally having had enough I began to release my reiatsu. I hate having to overpower her like that. There's always that moment, the fearful look in her eyes almost makes me regret doing it. Shinji put a hand on my shoulder letting me know that it was enough and in his own way it was an apology.

"What's going on in here?" a gentle voice called from the hallway. It was Hachi, he looked in checking on us. He never liked confrontation and tried to defuse these situations in a softer manner. He didn't have the heart to hurt others or see them hurt.

"Everything is fine Hachi. No need to worry," I replied apologetically. I always felt more regret when he was present in these situations knowing that it disappointed him. Of our group he was the only one older than me. I had known him as a child and always considered him like an uncle.

"I had just wanted to let all of you know that dinner was ready. So you should get moving before Love and Lisa eat everything," Hachi told us with a smile. To which I simply nodded in response and walked out of the room following him.

"Come on you two, let's go," I said waving Shinji and Hiyori to follow. Hiyori quickly passed by us. Shinji strode slowly behind us.

"I still need to speak with you though Umiko," Shinji said. Apparently he was not giving up on getting my help with Ichigo. His tone was more serious than it had been earlier, which made me curious as to why it was so important that I assist him. I wasn't going to force this boy to come. So what did Shinji want from me?

"Couldn't we at least eat first Shinji, really I may be more easily convinced with a full stomach," I told him with a slight grin. He rolled his eyes nodding giving an annoyed look as though to say that this was more important than food. To which I told him that if he wanted the greatest probability of my cooperation then he should not complain.

"Whatever, I know you'll agree to it anyways once I get the chance to explain it to you without some little troll barging in on the conversation," Shinji said. And so it began again. Somehow Hiyori has some type of supersonic hearing when it comes to anything Shinji says about her. She's always just around the corner with a sandal ready to strike. Like I said, it must be love…

I sat picking at my food as long as I possibly could, eating very slowly. I wasn't at all looking forward to whatever Shinji had planned. Eventually he was tired of the delay and took my plate giving it to Aikawa. Then he grabbed my arm taking me off to the underground training area of our facility.

"What are we doing down here?" I asked wondering what he was up to.

"When was the last time you sparred with anyone?" he replied with a smile.

"I don't enjoy it so I don't do it," I replied sitting on a rock hoping he would just get to the point and not try to get me to fight.

"Oh come now. Don't be that way, you'll turn into a rusty old maid if you never practice you know," he said grinning.

"Why can't we just talk? I don't feel like playing this game," I told him.

"But surely Suijin would enjoy the exercise. He has to be quite bored…" Shinji said speaking of my zanpakutou.

"Suijin is perfectly content," I replied. It wasn't that I didn't practice; it was that I didn't enjoy sparring with the others. I knew that my years gave me an unfair advantage over them. Suijin and I were closer than anyone would know. There has been a great deal of times in my life where he has saved me.

Shinji took his stance and I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. But I was not about to give in so easily. I used the binding bakudo 1 to restrain him. Knowing it would bide me a bit of time. "So tell me, what is it that you want?" I asked still sitting on the rock.

"Umi… Why won't you fight? Do you honestly think we're all that weak?" he said and here it came, that calm. The binding kido wouldn't last very long with his rising reiatsu.

"In short, yes… To go further, I know that you are a great fighter. You have amazing talent… Why do you want to fight me so badly?" I asked.

"Because there is always more to learn, and I won't stop trying to get you to teach me," he said breaking the kido.

"Very well Shinji Hirako… Get ready," I said then used shunpo and got directly in front of him throwing the first punch. I saw him smile as I hit him. I still didn't know what this was teaching him. We used our shunpo a great deal back and forth through the training area. I had gotten a few punches in on him but he had yet to hit me.

"Umiko, please give this some effort," Shinji said finally getting in a shot as he kicked me in the ribs. I coughed a bit and gave it another go. He had clearly been getting much better with his shunpo. He had always been the fastest of the group when we met but he was getting closer to my speed in this fight.

"Sorry about that Shinji, I'll try harder," I replied. I suppose that a part of me begins to enjoy sparring after a little while, knowing that he had gotten faster and stronger since the last time. It was good to see. Part of me hoped he would beat me some day.

I finally unsheathed Suijin. Suijin is a water type zanpakutou, I would call him beautiful but he would be rather displeased with that statement; he likes to think of himself more as a protector of the innocent... The beauty of his power is that he can battle and heal. The hilt has blue green woven cloth around it that flows off the end about two feet. The hamon of the blade has a notare or "wave" style. It reminds me of the amazing craftsmanship of Goro Masamune. Sometimes I wonder if he had something to do with the creation of zanpakutous. But that is matter for another day.

"Suijin Takimaru," I said calling the full name of my zanpakutou, my best friend… Reishi swirled around the blade as I took my stance. Suijin was looking forward to testing Shinji apparently, much to my surprise. Or rather much to my unease, out of the two of us Suijin is definitely a better teacher, sometimes I wish that he could bring out his physical form into the real world. I think Shinji would enjoy learning from him directly.

"Finally, this should be good," Shinji said before pulling his hollow mask over his face. At this point we fought more seriously. I knew that at the point he put on that mask he would be going all out. His speed and strength increased even more with the mask on so I steadily released a bit more reiatsu over the course of the fight.

I know you may be thinking that this was rude of me, not to go all out and fighting Shinji with all of my power. That is not my intent. I have never been a good teacher. Let us simply say while Suijin can heal someone he can't bring them back from the dead.

It was interesting to notice the difference in Shinji when he was hollowfied. He still remained calm but he made more direct attacks, seemingly having more confidence in this form. He came head on, without fear.

"Stop underestimating him, we should truly test his power. Trust me, he will probably get injured but we will not kill him," Suijin's voice was firm. We both knew that one day Shinji would surpass me. Suijin told me that what I was doing was slowing the process for Shinji and that it was unfair. I sighed, I really didn't like this idea.

"I don't want to hollowfy Suijin, that is my one condition," I replied to him. So with that I released my reiatsu. Surprisingly the sparring match didn't end as quickly as I had anticipated. We charged at each other exchanging hard hits back and forth both drawing blood from the other. His form was amazing but I could see him starting to wear down. Though I was as well, on the last move we charged at each other grabbing each other's throats. We would attempt a strike and the other would block back and forth. Until I saw the opening a split second when he would be starting a new attack his shoulder would drop and his hand that was on my throat would loosen. So as he began the new attack I released his throat pulling his hand from my own and turned in toward him launching my elbow into the side of his head.

He dropped to the ground breathing heavily and I kneeled down extending my hand. "I think this is enough Shinji," I told him. He pulled off his hollow mask and smiled.

"Thank you," he said taking my hand and I pulled him to a sitting position and then sat next to him.

"Now, let's get back to our previous discussion. Why in the world would you want me to go with you to see this Kurosaki boy?" I asked.

"Well, you are for all intents and purposes the first Vizard… I think you may be able to convince him better," Shinji told me.

"And what makes you think something so preposterous? I don't even care if he does come. You know you should be going with Hiyori. She is the one that is so intent on this matter," I replied. Truth be told I had no idea what I would say to Ichigo, let alone that I doubted I would sway his decision at all.

"Stop lying, I know you're at least curious. And I think that what you need to say will come to you when you meet him. Besides it'll be good for you to actually get out, you've turned into a real hermit over the past few years," Shinji said giving a bored sort of look.

"I have all I need here. I just want to do my research. I don't want to be involved," I told him. I knew that if I were I would probably get caught up in whatever was stirring with the Aizen situation. And if that happened the probability of seeing everyone from my past was that much more likely. I just wanted to move forward.

"Just shut up will you… If you keep this up you're going to end up like that creepy Mayuri Kurotsuchi…" Shinji said making a disgusted sort of face. I scanned my memory for the name but it didn't sound familiar. I found out later that he had become the captain of squad 12 after Kisuke. Shinji noticed my pondering look. "Just trust me; the guy is a complete freak, brilliant, but a head case".

"Well I suppose if it will get you to stop nagging me, I'll do it. Now how exactly are you going to get me to pass for a student?" I asked. Granted I didn't look that much older but old enough that I wouldn't exactly 'fit in' as it were.

"You won't be a student. You're going in as a substitute teacher," Shinji said grinning. The more he explained the more I didn't like this whole plan. But I must say Shinji is extremely thorough. He had thought of this from every angle. Any question or doubt that I had he had some sort of solution, even if I didn't like it, he did have all situations covered. "So, you'll do it, right?" he said more telling me than really asking me.

"Fine… But don't expect some earth shattering results when he blows us off," I replied sighing.

"Don't be so negative… It's depressing," Shinji said frowning at me. I just shrugged in response, what could I say? This wasn't exactly my expertise.

"Alright, well I need to get back to the lab before the night is over so I'll meet you in the morning," I told him getting up to leave.

"Bright and early, school starts at 7, it'll look bad if the teacher is late," he said in a taunting tone.

"Time is relative. I try not to think about it very much," I replied walking out. I walked to my lab sitting back down in my chair sighing. I tried to think of the last time I had actually gone out anywhere. Apparently it had been more than a little while. I really hadn't needed to go outside of these walls very often. Generally it was to get or exchange information with Kisuke.

I was fairly tired at this point after sparring with Shinji so rather than getting any work done I decided to take a bath and get to bed. Every night before settling in to bed I go to my "inner world" and talk with Suijin.

He stood in front of my at least a head taller than I am. He has long dark blue hair in a braid all the way down his back and gentle greenish blue eyes. He's always wearing a white robe; it reminds me of Shinto priests. He smiled at me motioning for me to sit.

"Today was a good day Umiko," he started as we sat. I wasn't sure why he said that. I didn't know what was so much better about today than any other day aside from the sparring match.

"Why is that Suijin?" I asked in reply.

"Well, every day is a good day but I'm glad that we got to challenge Shinji a bit. He has a great deal of potential. Plus he is getting you out of that laboratory of yours. You know the sun will do you some good, look how pale you've become," Suijin said laughing.

"But I'm not confident about this whole thing… What am I going to say to this boy that will make any difference?" I asked already feeling defeated by the situation.

"Have a bit more faith in yourself. Speak from your heart, I'm sure the boy will come around," Suijin said still smiling. He was always encouraging me, trying to get me to do things that were outside my comfort zone. Saying I needed to expand my horizons and not limit myself.

"Speak from my heart? Not exactly a trait I possess…" I told him.

"What are you talking about? Whenever we talk you tell me what's truly on your mind. Are you sure everything is quite alright aside from this? It seems like this really isn't the only thing you are upset about," Suijin asked. He was always very perceptive.

"I'm sorry Suijin… It's just… Today I started thinking about the old days again… Sometimes it's so difficult. I wish I could forget. It hurts to remember how easy it was for everyone to abandon me and act as though I were the enemy…" I told him staring at the ground.

"Forget, everything? But there were fond memories from that time as well. Would you give up those pleasant memories to avoid the painful ones?" he asked his lips beginning to turn down, after all this would mean forgetting all of our time when we first met.

"Not everything, just most things. All I need are the memories of us. Because you were the only one who stayed by my side and never let me down," I told him.

"What about Shunsui? He didn't let you down," Suijin asked looking at me curiously.

"I don't want to talk about him, please… If I could forget him most of all, I would be fine…" I replied as a tear welled out of my eye down my cheek. Suijin put an arm around me pulling me close to him.

"Don't be so hasty to throw away memories of love Umiko… He was a good man, he defied the law so that you could live on. You know, if that Urahara fellow could arrange it I think that you should try to see Shunsui," Suijin said.

"No! There's no chance! I don't want to see him Suijin! EVER!" I said crying. This was of course a complete lie. There was no one I wanted to see more. But the pain was too great, the fact that our lives had led us so far apart made my heart ache.

"Now, surely you don't mean that…" Suijin said softly wiping my tears. I buried my head in his chest, somehow I couldn't stop sobbing. It was so long, yet all those emotions remained so powerful. I still loved Shunsui… And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"It just hurts so much… I miss him, terribly," I said finally stopping myself from crying.

"But there were so many fun memories… For instance when he stole your kimono," Suijin said laughing loudly at the memory.

"Oh that was terrible! I thought father was going to kill him! Until of course I found out that he was in on it," I replied laughing at the thought and then thinking back to that time.

It was right after Shunsui and Jushiro had graduated from the academy. They were set to become captains. Father was very excited and proud of his two pupils. I had never seen him so happy.

"Umiko, the kimono I bought you for your birthday, please wear that to the ceremony," Father requested with a gentle smile. I nodded returning the smile. It was a beautiful kimono, perfect for the lovely spring weather. It was pink with beautiful flower patterns. I went directly to find it so that I could ready it for the afternoon ceremony.

I looked through my entire closet pulling all my outfits from their place. It wasn't anywhere to be found. I kept searching finally enlisting help from the maids to see if it had possibly been stored it away somewhere else.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" I mumbled as I ran around the house. I searched every room, every closet. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think of another place that I would have left it. Just as I was running through the halls I spotted Jushiro. I practically tackled him telling him the nervous story about losing my kimono. He listened with that usual thoughtful look he had and offered to help me search for it.

We looked again throughout the house and then went to the various laundry shops to see if the maids had possibly taken it there. Something seemed off though. It felt like Jushiro were leading me circles, as though he were biding time until the ceremony. Which was very unusual, he was never the type to lie or play games. But he would do almost anything for his best friend, Shunsui…

"Did he put you up to this?" I asked stopping Jushiro mid-step.

"Who put me up to what?" he said with an innocent tone.

"You know who, Shunsui… Did he do something to my kimono? I am going to be in so much trouble!" I told him.

"Everything will be fine, besides, you have that lovely blue kimono, it goes so nicely with your eyes," Jushiro said with a smile and that confirmed that Shunsui was up to something.

"You guys are going to be the death of me, you know that?" I told him and he simply shrugged and kept smiling. There wasn't enough time to try to hunt down Shunsui to negotiate getting my kimono back so I went back home. I stomped furiously up the stairs to my room.

"Umiko, what's wrong?" my father asked as I started turning the handle to my door.

"Shunsui is totally immature…" I told him still angry about my kimono having gone missing.

"He's a good boy, whatever he's done, I'm sure it wasn't with any intention of harm. He cares a great deal about you, you know," my father told me.

"I know… But I really wanted to wear my pink kimono…" I said my voice getting quieter as I kept talking.

"What? Did he do something to that kimono?" my father asked beginning to get a little angry, I thought since it was a present he had given me. But I learned later he had just been playing along as well.

"I don't know… Apparently he took it. At least that's what it seemed like when I talked to Jushiro," I said in a pouting tone. I believe the term that humans use for this now would be "throwing them under the bus".

"I'll deal with him after the ceremony. For now get ready, the ceremony will be starting soon," father said and walked off. Little did I know that he was also in on their little gag. I went into my room and got ready getting out the blue kimono that Jushiro suggested. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and went down the stairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs there was suddenly someone behind me covering my eyes. The light scent of ume sake hit my nose and I knew it was Shunsui.

"You jerk, of all the nerve! Did you bring my kimono back?" I said as I angrily shoved my elbow into his stomach.

"Don't be mad my sweet Umiko… There is a reason behind this, and I apologize for upsetting you… That said, I do love this blue kimono on you," he said softly, I could hear his smile in his voice.

"Shunsui…" I said quietly and he turned me toward him. I opened my eyes to see my kimono draped over his shoulders. "Are you crazy? My father bought that for me, he'll kill you if he sees this!" I said pulling him quickly into a room out of sight.

"I'm not as crazy as some might think sweet Umi… I love you, Umiko Yamamoto. The look in your eyes when you're furious at me, the way your cheeks get a rose color when you've had too much sake, the determination that courses through your entire spirit when we spar, every bit of you… And I wanted to have something with me forever that every moment I can be reminded of that beauty no matter where I am or what I am doing. So, while I am sorry for stealing your kimono, I'm afraid I won't return it," he said pulling me close to him one hand against the small of my back and the other behind my neck as he pressed his lips to mine.

My heart raced at his word and his touch. There was nowhere else I wanted to be. No place else would bring me more joy than being there in his arms. As we shared that embrace I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. It startled me because I recognized it in an instant, it was my father. Shunsui turned toward him, perfectly calm.

"Hello old man," Shunsui said smiling. I couldn't believe that he was so calm while calling my father so informally, especially when the look on my father's face was so serious. I stepped in front of Shunsui, not certain what my father's reaction would be. But then, he smiled at us.

"It's time, go now Umiko, I need to speak with Shunsui," my father told me in a soft voice. I looked back to Shunsui wondering what was going on.

"It's alright sweet Umi, I'll be along soon," Shunsui said still smiling as he ran his hand gently down the side of my face. I simply smiled nodding telling him that I'd be waiting for him.

I didn't know what the two were going to talk about at the time. I know I am very naïve at times. I learned later that Shunsui was asking my father's permission for my hand, one of the very few things that Shunsui ever did in a traditional manner.

It wasn't that many years after that when my accident occurred, so we never were actually married, one of many regrets in my life. I sighed realizing that it was now just a memory that would never come to fruition.

"So, after you finish the day with Shinji, why not go speak with Urahara?" Suijin said.

"I don't know if I can do it… Even if by some strange miracle Kisuke does get Shunsui to come… What on earth would I say to him? We can never be together now… So what is the point anymore?" I asked as I pulled my knees toward myself cradling my arms around my legs.

"What do I always say?" Suijin said with a coaxing look.

"Tell the truth; speak from your heart…" I said sighing.

"You know, I can't make you do anything you don't want to. I am only trying to help. You never know, something wonderful could come of this," Suijin told me with a smile. I doubted it but gave a sheepish smile in return. "Now you should get to sleep, you've got an early start tomorrow," Suijin said seeming to look forward to the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 Love and Pain

I woke feeling strangely like someone was watching me. I rubbed my eyes looking around. As my eyes began to focus I saw Shinji sitting in the chair across from my bed staring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked sitting up looking at him with surprise, I had locked my door the previous night, I always do.

"I had to make sure you actually got up. I know the odd hours you keep. That would be all I need, you strolling into the school at noon or not showing up," Shinji replied.

"You really think I wouldn't show?" I asked smiling knowing that if I were given a chance I'd absolutely skip out on this whole thing.

"Of course you would, I'm no fool. Now get up and get ready, we've got an hour before we have to be there," he told me as he stood. I yawned and lay back down. I was going to get up; I just wanted a few more minutes. Shinji was apparently feeling impatient that day. He walked directly over to my bed flipping the mattress causing me to fall onto the floor.

"Really, was that necessary?" I asked as I got up running my hands through my hair.

"Get dressed. I want to get something to eat before we leave…" he replied. He was being very rude that morning. I sat back down on my bed debating what I was going to wear mumbling to myself. I am definitely not a morning person. He walked over to my closet pulling out a shirt and skirt and put them in my hands repeating for me to get dressed.

"Why are you in such a rush? We have an hour. I'm not going to get dressed in front of you. If you want a cheap thrill go look at one of Lisa's magazines…" I told him. He gave me a bored sort of look.

"I just want you to hurry up so we can catch breakfast and get out of here before Hiyori sees us," Shinji said. Ah, the truth finally emerged. I really didn't want to hear her this early in the morning either. I walked to the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom and got dressed. I put my hair up into a bun and then walked out.

"Happy?" I asked making sure the very un-thrilled feeling I had showed on my face.

"Ecstatic… Let's go," he said as he stalked out of my room. We went into the kitchen and Hachi was already preparing a meal for us, Tamagoyaki and rice. We sat down and Shinji made quick work of his food as I picked at mine and slowly sipped the tea Hachi had given us with the meal. "Quit stalling, we have to leave soon," Shinji said trying to rush me. Apparently he really didn't want to see Hiyori that morning, I didn't know if something had happened or if this was a normal routine since I generally didn't interact with any of them until at least noon.

"Alright alright, you know you're really pushy in the morning… I'm glad I don't see you until the afternoon on most days," I told him teasingly. He grumbled a bit at me and got up from the table ready to leave. "Cheer up Shinji, this isn't making today more pleasant for me," I said as I got up taking our plates and cleaning them off.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it," Hachi told me as I was about to start washing the plates.

"Yeah, what part of let's go don't you get?" Shinji said looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry if you think everyone else should clean up after you. I'm not often brought to thoughts of violence but I could really punch you right now," I said having had enough of his attitude for the morning.

"Yeah yeah, okay… Come on," he said pulling me along out of the kitchen and then out of the building. After we got a few blocks from the building his posture changed and he began to smile.

"What is up with you? Is it really that bad with Hiyori?" I asked laughing at the change in his personality as though some weight were lifted from him.

"You actually have to ask?" he replied. I shrugged and we kept walking.

"So, is it going to be okay for you to be seen walking in with the new substitute teacher? Won't that look a little weird?" I asked curiously as we got closer to the school.

"Nah, if anybody asks I'll just say I was hitting on you," he told me with a grin.

"You are such an ass. Oh and what about that girl I heard you talking about the other day, isn't she your _first love_? She might get mad if she finds out you have the hots for some teacher," I said jokingly. He had stopped paying attention to me after that probably day dreaming about the girl. Even though by my count he's had at least a hundred "first loves"…

"You make a very good point. I'm going to go on ahead to find Orihime, its class 1-3. Good luck!" he said and quickened his pace toward the school.

"Idiot…" I mumbled as I kept walking.

I eventually got to the school finding everything in the class already in order for me. I glanced over the schedule that the original teacher had planned for the day. I looked up as a few students started to walk in whispering to each other while pointing in my direction. Great, I started to remember why I disliked this idea so much. Certain that they were wondering what some blue-haired "twenty-something" was doing at their teacher's desk.

More students filed into the room as the time got closer to the class starting. The last being a very large young man with wavy brown hair, a red headed girl and a lanky orange haired boy with Shinji in tow who was talking to him.

"Would you just leave me alone?" the orange haired boy said angrily as he sat.

"I can't do that, you know…" Shinji started and the bell rang for class to begin. He started to talk again and that was when I knew I might actually get a bit of fun out of this day.

"Mr. Hirako, if you have something to share with the class please come up to the front," I said as I began roll call. To which many students began to laugh and Shinji gave me an annoyed look.

"So, who are you anyhow?" one girl in the class asked. She was a very serious looking girl with short black hair.

"I'm so glad you asked. I am Ms. Yamamoto. Your teacher has unfortunately come down with a bit of the flu so I will be filling in for her until she returns," I told them. I began to look over the schedule for the day again, a completely dreary schedule filled with reading and various thesis projects. I stared at it a moment more and then threw it into the waste basket next to the desk. All the students looked astonished.

"What in the world did you do that for? That's our schedule isn't it?" the red headed girl asked looking at me in complete shock.

"It was… And it was completely useless. Do you all honestly want to write thesis' all day?" I asked. To which most students mumbled no. Shinji looked at me with curiosity. I'm sure he was slightly worried at this point that I wasn't going to be very helpful. "Okay, so, I have an assignment. We're going to take a bit of a field trip," I told them all with a smile.

"What the hell?!" Shinji yelled and then noticed everyone staring at him.

"Is this a problem Mr. Hirako?" I asked still smiling. The actual plan I had concocted would make it much easier to speak with Ichigo as soon as possible rather than wasting the day in this stuffy classroom.

"Uh… No," he mumbled and slouched in his chair waiting to see what I was up to.

"Alright, so we're going to the park. I have a science project for all of you," I told them to which there was mixed reaction. Apparently getting out of school was great but science was not too fascinating to them.

"Where do you get off changing our schedule like this? What kind of substitute teacher are you?" the dark haired girl spoke up again.

"I suppose I am just a different kind of teacher. Are we going to have a problem?" I asked walking around to the front of the teacher's desk and leaning back on it waiting to see how much of a hindrance this girl was going to be. She glared at me a bit but didn't respond. "Excellent. Alright everyone you will all be in groups of three for this project," I told them. They began to mingle with each other until I began calling names for the groups. To which most looked very disappointed, until apparently I had mistakenly put some pervert girl in the group with the red head.

"Oh this is going to be perfect, all day close to the beautiful Orihime!" the pervert, Chiziru squealed attempting to grab Orihime the red head who, for lack of a better term was "well endowed".

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ORIHIME!!" the dark haired girl, Tatsuki yelled as she punched Chiziru. I began tapping my fingers on the desk waiting for them to end the squabble. But Chiziru is rather persistent.

"That is enough, Miss Honsho, you will be reassigned with… Mister Asano's group," I told them calmly.

"But I should be with.." Chizuru started and she got cut off again by Tatsuki's fist.

"I said that is enough, from both of you… If I have to take further action, this day will not end well," I told them for a moment forgetting that I was just a substitute teacher. The two looked at me slightly confused and worried.

"Ahem, Miss Yamamoto, could you tell us again, what it is we're doing?" Shinji asked waving his hand low as a signal for me to watch my temper.

"Oh of course, this will be a study of the ecosystem within the park," I began and continued on telling them to observe the different dynamics and effects that things have on the living creatures within the park. With that I led them out the door and we all began walking to the park. I waited until they all passed me and walked with Shinji and Ichigo.

"What the hell was that? And what the hell is this?" Shinji said quietly to me regarding the field trip.

"I believe the most efficient way to use our time is to be able to freely talk to him all day, not waste time in that ridiculous classroom. This way the other students will be busy and far enough away that they won't be an issue," I told him.

"Don't tell me you're with him," Ichigo mumbled from the other side of Shinji.

"Well, he's attentive, that's promising…" I said sarcastically.

"Well I assumed it from the start. Who sends a girl with bright blue hair to be a teacher…" Ichigo replied.

"Who lets a high school kid dye their hair orange?" I said in response to his ribbing.

"IT'S NOT DYED!" he said angrily to which everyone looked back. I looked over at him a little surprised by the outburst. Apparently his hair is a touchy subject.

We all arrived at the park and the students spread out through the area. Some were just sitting under trees to take a nap, others intently investigating the insects and creatures. All seemed to be going just as I had planned.

"So what do you have to say? Hopefully something different from his old line because I'm getting sick of hearing it," Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

"Actually, I couldn't care less if you do come," I said waiting for the look of surprise. It went over his face for a moment but then he went back to his usual kind of angry look.

"So… What are you doing then? Do you just enjoy being a terrible substitute teacher?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't blame me, it was Shinji's idea… At any rate, while I don't really care about you or your situation I will tell you a few things. This isn't something that Kisuke can help you solve. You can't keep the lock on your hollow forever. You will need to take the reins and be its master. Or as I'm sure Shinji has already told you… It will consume you and then destroy as much as it can until either it kills everything in its path or we have to kill it," I said. Ichigo looked curious now. I smiled waiting, knowing he must have been wondering how I knew Kisuke since I doubted that Shinji revealed all of the past yet.

"How do you know Urahara anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh we trade information… I haven't been to his shop in years though. But let's keep this conversation on point Kurosaki. Your hollow will destroy you and everything you care about, you need to come with us," I told him.

"Pushy…" Shinji whispered.

"Like I told this guy, I don't need anyone's help and I definitely don't want to join your stupid club or cult or whatever the hell it is," Ichigo said.

"Ooo Ms. Yamamoto!" I heard a friendly voice call out. I looked around, how did someone pop up when you mention his name? It was Kisuke waving his fan at us with that annoying smile. Not exactly at the time I wanted, and I was taken aback because I didn't know why he appeared so suddenly or why he was calling out to me.

"Wait, Yamamoto… You're not related to.." Ichigo started putting it together. Apparently he's a little slow, but to be fair the name is common enough.

"Shut up," Shinji said knowing that if someone I wasn't familiar with talked about my father I tended to get angry about it. I didn't like thinking about him as it was, but for some boy I knew all of thirty minutes to act as though he knew him would have unhinged me.

"Good day Kisuke," I said now ignoring Ichigo and Shinji as they fought about Ichigo wanting to ask me about what my relation was with the captain commander.

"Fancy meeting you here, it must be my lucky day. Now just what are you two up to?" he asked curiously, still smiling.

"Oh nothing much really, just having a friendly chat with Kurosaki here," I told him.

"Do you think I could pull you away for moment?" he asked. I looked at him leery of what he was up to. Hoping he didn't have some sort of issue with Shinji's attempt to "recruit" Ichigo as it were.

"I suppose so. I just got dragged here I really don't have any interest in the matter," I told him.

"Such honesty, how refreshing," he said and laughed. "Why don't we take a walk?"

"Fine with me, you will be alright won't you Shinji?" I asked.

"You said you would help…" Shinji said in an aggravated tone.

"I think I have done all that I can. I will leave him in your incredibly capable care. Try not to screw it up," I told him as I patted his shoulder. Ichigo smirked and laughed quietly then returned to that serious look. "Oh and Kurosaki, don't forget the whole death and destruction thing I told you about before you get so adamant again, okay?" I said and smiled.

"Uh.. Right…" Ichigo replied hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, I look forward to seeing how your research comes along you two," I said smiling.

"WHAT? What the hell are you talking about?" Shinji yelled.

"You don't think you're off the hook for the assignment right? Hop to it, I'll see you two tomorrow," I told them waving as we walked away.

"Some teacher…" Ichigo mumbled as Kisuke and I walked off.

"Teaching now Umiko?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Not really my forte, as you can see," I replied laughing.

"I don't know, I think you've got their attention," he said and we glanced back seeing them running around the park taking notes. I shrugged, it wasn't my teaching skills he came to speak about, I knew that much.

"At any rate, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I got an interesting message this morning from an old friend," he said, a rather ambiguous statement. I looked at him waiting for the rest. "They said something about an anniversary," he continued only slightly. Sometimes getting him to reveal something in its entirety is like pulling teeth. Unless he wants you to know, he's not very direct.

"Okay, an anniversary? That's nice, and what does it have to do with me?" I asked. I went through my head trying to think of important events for the date. Nothing was coming to me.

"You don't remember? I think he'll be sad to hear that," Kisuke said quietly as he adjusted his hat to get a better look at my face. How could I forget! It was the day that I left Soul Society. It had been so many years that I really didn't think about it anymore.

"What is so important about this day? It's passed hundreds of times before, so who ever your friend is should just let it go," I said knowing only one person would likely bring this up, most likely after a few too many sake….

"It's been important every time it has passed. He was wondering if you might want to meet somewhere," Kisuke said with a slight grin which confirmed it was Shunsui. The only other possibility would be my father and he most certainly wouldn't ask Kisuke for a favor.

"I've got nothing to say. It's been this many years, why dredge up the past…" I told him knowing that Suijin would be disappointed in me. I was caught off guard though, why would he try to contact me right when I was thinking of him. One would assume it was some sort of "destiny" and that I was crazy not to go straight away to see him. But something tugged at me, as though he most likely had some sort of bad news. Otherwise, why wouldn't he have tried to contact me sooner? Yes, at this point I realize how unfair these thoughts sound as this was just what I had talked about doing the previous evening. Even a genius can be irrational when it comes to matters of the heart.

"Are you quite certain about that?" Kisuke replied looking at me as though he were assessing me. I wanted to quickly reply that I was certain. I wanted to shove all these feelings deep into my soul that were beginning to well up. I didn't want to go through the good-bye again.

"I can't… I… I have to go," I said as quickly as I could then turned on my heels and tried to walk quickly back toward the park.

"I'm very sorry about this…" I heard Kisuke say quietly from behind me. Then everything went black.

I began to remember the last good-bye Shunsui and I shared. I had wavered between being myself and being overwhelmed by the hollow inside me all that day, fighting it as well as other shinigami who had been ordered to kill me. In my attempt to ensure their lives I ended up taking a great deal of damage.

I could hear the blood drip to the ground as my pace slowed. My breathing was labored so I paused, leaning against a tree for a moment. Then I heard the sound of rustling through the forest and he appeared before me, Shunsui. I took my zanpakutou into my hands pointing it toward him as I swayed slightly, feeling worn from fighting.

"I didn't come here to fight you Umiko," he said softly coming closer. His zanpakutou was not drawn but others had attempted to catch me off guard so I maintained my stance. He rose his hands up toward me.

"Stop! Stay where you are Kyoraku!" I yelled calling him by his surname. There were two thoughts coursing through my mind. One being that he was sent to disarm me since he was my fiancé, my father would go to such an extreme, I didn't doubt that, believing that this was for the greater good and any means necessary were acceptable. My second thought was concern for his safety, that my hollow would surface and attempt to hurt him. I couldn't allow either scenario to ensue.

"Please… Let me help you," he said still coming closer. My arms trembled I didn't know how to react. Because in my heart I knew that even if my father had given him an order to kill me he wouldn't. He didn't hang on my father's every word as some other captains did.

"Shunsui… I don't know what will happen… I don't want to hurt you," I said my blade shuttering in my hands. He kept walking toward me until he placed his hands on my arms lowering them. For the first time I dropped my zanpakutou. My body began to go limp and he caught me holding me closely. Not caring that my blood was beginning to cover him. At this point it wasn't certain how or if the infectious agent that I accidentally created was communicable. I tried to push him away afraid that what happened to me might happen to him as well.

"It's alright… All that matters is that you live on. I'm going to take you to the senkaimon… You need to go to the real world. That's the only way to escape this. You have to survive, do you understand?" he said lifting my head and looking into my eyes. I simply nodded in agreement. He picked up my zanpakutou sheathing it for me and proceeded to carry me toward the senkaimon.

"I can walk Shunsui…" I said quietly.

"Save your strength, you'll need it for your trip to the real world," he told me holding me firmly as he used his shunpo to quickly reach the senkaimon.

"Thank you… I knew… I… knew I could depend on you," I told him as I coughed, blood making its way down the corner of my mouth.

"It's the least I could do…" he said with that smile, a smile that always put me at ease even in the worst situations. Somehow he could always melt my worries. It was always so strange how even in the hardest times he never lost that carefree sort of attitude. As though he always knew what the outcome of any situation would be.

After a while we reached the senkaimon. He set me down facing me toward him. He pushed my hair back away from my face looking into my eyes as if to let me know that everything was going to be alright, even if we both realized the certainty of never seeing each other again. As long as we knew the other was alive somewhere, it would be worth the pain.

"You should hurry. They'll realize where we are soon," he told me leading me closer to the senkaimon.

"Just let me stay here a little longer… Let me look at you just a little while longer," I told him as I ran my hand down the side of his face. I clutched tightly to his sleeve with my other hand. He took my hands in his grasping them firmly.

"I love you, I will always love you. No matter where you are. It's time to go my sweet Umiko. Please," he said staring at me so deeply it felt as though he was looking at the depths of my soul, but I felt comfortable. He could know the darkest inner workings of my heart and I wouldn't regret it as long as I had just a few more minutes.

"I love you too, Shunsui. You will be in my heart forever… I hope that someday, we can be together again…" I told him as I pulled him toward me gently placing my lips to his. I let that feeling that my heart would jump out of my chest roll over me, the warmth to my very core when we touched. I wanted to have a memory to last a life time. Something to sooth the painful fate that was unfolding at that moment.

"Until we meet again, my sweet Umiko…" he said embracing me one last time and placing a soft kiss on my forehead as he sent me off.

"Until then… Shunsui…my love," I replied as my hand slowly slipped from his and I walked into the senkaimon. I couldn't look back. I didn't want him to see me cry. I wanted to leave him with as happy a last memory as I could.

As I woke from this memory I realized, we never actually did say good-bye… I heard hushed voices, I looked around the room but no one was there. They were just outside the door in the next room.

"A little rough, weren't you Kisuke?" a voice said. My heart skipped, I knew that voice all too well.

"Well, you said that you needed to see her," Kisuke replied I could picture that innocent 'what did you expect' sort of look that he sometimes got in his eyes.

"I didn't expect you'd knock her unconscious. Did she really refuse?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"Yes, you know I wouldn't simply knock her over the head for fun," Kisuke said with a slight laugh.

"Did she say why?" Shunsui asked I could hear a twinge of hesitation in that question as if he wasn't certain he wanted to hear the answer. Which was strange, I never heard any sort of hesitation in his voice as long as I had ever known him.

"She said there was no reason to 'dredge up the past'," Kisuke replied quoting my words exactly.

"I see… Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all," Shunsui said quietly. My heart ached hearing words of regret pass his lips. I sat up as quietly as I could, trying to get closer to hear their conversation. Unfortunately as soon as I sat up pain shot through the back of my head.

"Damn it Kisuke…" I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head. To which silence filled the next room. I could hear things being set down. My assumption was a sake bottle and cups setting onto a table knowing Shunsui.

The door opened and my heart raced. I didn't know what to do or say as I looked up from where I sat. There he stood, his soft brown eyes looking gently upon me as he smiled. His wavy brown hair mostly tied back with the exception of one lock that fell to the left side of his face and as always my pink kimono draped over his shoulders.

I couldn't help but let a beaming smile plaster itself to my face. All my worries of whether I could handle seeing him again had washed away. None of that mattered, only the fact that he was standing before me in the moment was of any consequence.

"My, I've never seen such a smile from you," Kisuke remarked looking slightly proud of himself.

"You haven't earned that smile," Shunsui remarked smirking a bit, most likely thinking about some very private moments we'd shared. To which my cheeks started burning as I recalled those memories as well.

"Well, I have some things to take care of in the shop so I'll leave you two alone. Please try not to make a mess of the place," Kisuke said with a slight grin.

"Would you just go already," I said impatiently still smiling, I couldn't stop. All rational thought flew out of my head when I saw Shunsui. Kisuke handed me the bottle of sake and two cups then went off to do whatever it was he needed to do.

"I've missed seeing that smile when I wake up," Shunsui said sitting down next to me. I had to fight the urge to push him down right there and throw myself at him. My heart was pounding as I surprisingly smoothly pour a cup of sake for him.

"I've missed waking up next to you," I replied. He laid down putting his head in my lap and we reminisced about the past for a while as we drank the sake. It wasn't long until we finished the bottle.

"I have an idea…" he said with a mischievous sort of look on his face. This was always good but bad. Generally the good outweighed the bad though so I just motioned for him to explain. "Did you know that there's a hot spring on this property."

"I didn't realize that," I replied grinning knowing what was to come. He took my hand leading me out and grabbing another bottle of sake on our way. I giggled a bit as we quickly made our way through the shop sneaking around like we used to when we were younger and trying not to get caught by my father.

"Just where are you two going in such a hurry?" we heard Kisuke's voice from behind us and turned toward him.

"Oh Shunsui was just telling me that…" I started trying to mention the hot spring and Shunsui stopped me.

"We were just going to admire the garden," Shunsui said calmly with his usual smile.

"The garden…?" Kisuke said curiosity in his voice.

"Oh that's right! The garden… We weren't going to the hot spring," I said. I always have been terrible at going along with a story after having too much sake. I put my hands over my own mouth then mouthed 'oops' to Shunsui as I started to laugh. Kisuke sighed shaking his head.

"Well have fun you two… I'll try to make sure no one interrupts your time in 'the garden'," Kisuke said waving us to go ahead as he laughed quietly.

We got to the hot spring and got undressed getting into the steamy hot water. It was futile at this point to attempt to cease any urges we had. Surprisingly for as long as we had been away from each other there was no awkwardness. Touches were smooth, we had memorized the delights of each other's bodies long ago.

Our breathing was heavy after we had finished what can only be described as the closest thing to true bliss one could ever experience. I sat in front of him leaning myself back onto his chest his hands rested around my waist. Relaxed sighs escaped our lips in unison and we both laughed. It felt so comfortable being in his arms again. As though we had only been away for a day not hundreds of years.

"Umiko…" Shunsui whispered as he placed gentle kisses on my neck.

"Yes, Shunsui?" I replied quietly.

"Why didn't we meet again earlier?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know… I guess all we can do is make up for lost time," I told him as I turned around to face him smiling. He returned my smile and our lips met. We went on like this most of the night. Eventually we got out of the hot spring and sat up talking drinking more sake all night and well into the next morning.

"I think we shouldn't let so much time pass until the next time we meet," Shunsui said passing the bottle to me.

"You still have to be careful, you have duties as a captain Shunsui… And if my father did find out you were associating with me he'd probably want you dead," I told him then took a sip of the sake, passing the bottle back.

"The old man isn't really that bad. He might even let you back in the seireitei," Shunsui said to which we both started laughing knowing that he would never become that lenient. We simply had to accept this as our fate and do the best that we could.

"How about this, we'll meet here on the anniversary," I told him.

"I hope the results will be the same in the following years as they were today," he said grinning.

"I just hope that Kisuke will let us back on the property again," I said looking around laughing as I looked at our clothes that were strewn around everywhere. After we talked a while more we got dressed and I tried to steel myself for the inevitable moment of him returning to Soul Society. We walked back inside together and were met by Kisuke who was apparently on his way to see how much of a mess we made.

"Don't worry, everything is in order," Shunsui said laughing.

"I wouldn't speak so quickly," Kisuke said through the open door holding up a piece of cloth. "I believe this belongs to you Umiko." I looked closer and I could feel my eyes widening and the blood draining from my face as Shunsui began to laugh loudly. I ran up to Kisuke snatching the delicate cloth from his hands.

"Those are cute," Shunsui whispered.

"You can't have them. I think one piece of my wardrobe is quite enough," I said as I quickly made my way to the restroom in Kisuke's shop, to put the panties I'd apparently mindlessly forgotten, back on. I walked back out and Shunsui was leaning against a wall waiting for me.

"Feel better? The look on your face was priceless, I thought you were going to faint for a moment there," he said a bit more laughing escaping his lips.

"I thought I was going to die of embarrassment," I replied. Though it wasn't the first time that one of us had left something behind, however generally it was Shunsui and I would have to sneak things back to his house in the middle of the night so he wouldn't get into trouble.

As we walked into the house that was attached to the shop a red haired man with various tattoos on his body looked up in shock. I looked over at Shunsui wondering who he was and why he was giving us such a look.

"Renji Abarai, what a surprise to see the lieutenant of squad 6 here," Shunsui said. For a moment I was worried. Squad six had always been captained by the Kuchiki clan, and the law was absolute to them, there was no gray area. So if this Renji Abarai were to report back to his captain about Shunsui then surely he would be in trouble. Apparently the panic I felt revealed itself on my face. "Don't worry Umiko, he's a friend of Ichigo."

"What? But, he's squad 6…" I said and Shunsui knew what I meant by that. So then Shunsui relayed the story of Ichigo and his friends to me and how they saved a shinigami from her death by breaking into the seireitei. I hadn't gotten much information from Shinji about Ichigo only that his inner hollow had been awakened when he was attempting to get his shinigami powers back.

"So who is this?" Renji asked looking in my direction curiously.

"The woman who should be my wife," Shunsui replied without hesitation. Renji looked on in surprise and then Shunsui told him my story.

"So then you're sort of like Ichigo…" Renji remarked.

"He's certainly as stubborn as she is," Shunsui said with a laugh. I gave him a sideways glance since I didn't really know Ichigo. "Well, unfortunately it seems it's time for me to get back before Nanao figures out where I've gone."

We said good-bye to Renji and I walked with Shunsui to the senkaimon. We stood for a little while, but this time there wasn't nearly as much hesitation knowing that we would see each other again.

"Until next time my sweet Umiko," Shunsui said then gently kissed my forehead.

"Until next time…" I replied quietly and smiled softly at him. I watched as he walked through the senkaimon and it disappeared. I sighed realizing I would have to go back to what would certainly be a long tirade from Shinji about my leaving him. So I decided to stick around at Kisuke's for a bit longer.

I talked with Renji a bit more about why he was staying at Urahara's shop and learned that my father had sent him along with a few others to assist with the Arrancar that Aizen was sending to the real world.

After chatting with Renji for some time in my attempt to avoid going back to the Vizard's building I decided it was time to head back. I went to see Kisuke on my way out. He was with Yoruichi Shihoin at the time. I'd seen her many times in my visits to Kisuke's shop, though we never really spoke very much. It seemed we were both a bit guarded toward each other. Though this time when I saw her she had the most ridiculous grin on her face from the moment she spotted me.

"What is it?" I asked wondering just what she was grinning about.

"Oh nothing, Mrs. Kyoraku…" she replied in a teasing sort of tone. I looked over at Kisuke who simply shrugged as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"So, I take it you're going back to your place then?" Kisuke asked slightly avoiding my glare.

"Don't be mad at him… It was by mere chance I came to this conclusion. Oh, nice butt by the way," Yoruichi said and started laughing.

"Wait a minute… Are you saying, you were watching us?" I asked feeling slightly mortified.

"It wasn't as though I were trying. I was going to go use the hot spring and when I looked in… Well, there you two were in all your apparent glory," she said winking at me.

"Kisuke I thought you said you would make sure no one came in?" I asked.

"I said I would try, I do have a shop to run. And besides, it's not like she jumped in and tried to join you or anything…" he said then quietly mumble, "though I wouldn't put it past her…" To which Yoruichi began laughing even more.

"At any rate, thank you for everything Kisuke," I said trying not to make eye contact with Yoruichi who seemed to be enjoying this moment far more than would be considered normal.

"Not a problem. Come again soon," he replied finally letting a coy looking smile pass over his lips.

"Don't tell me you looked too…" I said now more than a little awkward feeling.

"I am but a mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman… Something like that is a once in a life time chance," Kisuke said with a smile as Yoruichi further roared with laughter.

"Right… I need to go now… Really…" I said backing away from the two of them quite warily.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Kisuke said waving like a moron.

"See you again soon Mrs. Kyoraku!" Yoruichi said grinning.

I kept stepping back until I reached the door and proceeded to bolt down the street. Though I had to smile to myself, Mrs. Kyoraku did have a nice ring to it after all.

"What a couple of freak…" I mumbled to myself as I began slowing my pace. I took the longest route possible to get back to the Vizard "home". I walked inside looking around all seemed quiet. I tried as quietly as possible to escape into my lab without anyone seeing me. Suddenly I felt something crack against my head.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Hiyori yelled coming up to me and picking up her sandal.

"I thought that shoe was reserved for Shinji?" I asked rubbing my head.

"It's reserved for morons," she said angrily.

"Excuse me?" I replied wondering what her problem was now.

"You are a moron. Shinji called me a while ago and said you never showed up at the school," she told me.

"Damn! I completely forgot!" I said slapping my own forehead. I had gotten so wrapped up in seeing Shunsui that everything else fell far from my mind. I went to go get changed an hurried to leave for the school.

"You better hurry, Shinji is pissed," Hiyori said following me everywhere I went.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Gotta go!" I told her as I ran back out. I was hoping for a nice quiet day, but no such luck. I used my shunpo to quickly get to the school. I ran inside and got into the class room. I was an hour late. I stood at the door breathing heavily. I straightened my shirt and then the door opened before I got to the handle.

"Nice of you to show up…" Shinji muttered quietly his hazel eyes glaring death in my direction.

"At least I showed, right?" I replied sheepishly. We returned to our assignment that I had given the previous day. I had to act the teacher part for a little while going over the students findings. Most were rather pathetic. Some turned in nothing at all. The best was Orihime's, she seemed to have a real feeling for what occurred around her. I smiled as I returned her paper telling her she did very well even if some of the things she had written in were a bit over the top. She was very zealous about everything she did.

We got to the park again and once more attempted to speak with Ichigo. He was still having none of it. I felt there was nothing more that we could do. Shinji sighed frowning at me and remarking about how if I had shown up on time we may have had a better chance.

"Don't worry so much. We've done all we can. I have a funny feeling that we will end up seeing him at some point. Just like someone else I know he also wants to get stronger. I can see that determination in his eyes. He'll show, give it a few days," I told him. He simply rolled his eyes at me and told me I had better be right because Hiyori's sandaled wrath was eminent now. I just shrugged figuring that he would get the brunt of it since this was his idea. To which he thanked me sarcastically for caring so much about his safety.

After the day ended and we had gotten no further with Ichigo we headed back. Hiyori found us on the way back and Shinji relayed the news of not getting Ichigo to come and the wrath of small sandals ensued.

Everything was quiet for a few days after that until one day in barged Ichigo. He confidently told us that we would tell him how to control his hollow or that he would beat it out of us or more specifically, Shinji. I smiled giving Shinji an "I told you so" look. The fun was just about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3 Training Ichigo

I sat back watching as Shinji mock-fought with Ichigo. He looked bored the whole time. That wasn't surprising though because while Ichigo did have a bit of skill Shinji had a clear experience advantage.

Hiyori then demanded to see his hollow to see if he was "worth the effort" as she pushed Shinji out of the way tired of watching them. Of course Ichigo didn't want to unleash it, and so a fight between them began. He kept up fairly well, but then I saw it beginning the formation of his hollow mask. He became faster and less cautious all the meanwhile laughing maniacally.

I stood knowing that soon enough Ichigo's hollow would get the best of Hiyori. The power it exerted was phenomenal and the pure thrill it seemed to experience while fighting made me aware of just how potentially dangerous Ichigo's hollow was.

It wasn't long until Ichigo swiftly flew at Hiyori grabbing her throat and squeezing. She began choking so fiercely that she couldn't maintain her hollow state. She actually looked truly frightened. That was when we acted. Everyone got up quickly restraining Ichigo and breaking his mask causing him to return to his normal state.

"So, is that proof enough Hiyori?" Shinji asked taunting her despite her still looking slightly shaken. She nodded and composed herself before going into boisterous detail about how they would begin training Ichigo.

"But first, we need some lunch," Hiyori said looking in Hachi's direction. He simply nodded and quietly mumbled something about wondering why she couldn't learn to cook for herself.

Hachi served our lunch and Ichigo sat impatiently waiting for us grumbling about wasting time. Hiyori happily dug in to her food as though taunting Ichigo. She would look at him and give a dramatic showing of chomping whatever she shoved into her mouth.

"You should eat something, you've got a hard road ahead of you," I told Ichigo as I passed a plate of noodles his way.

"Thanks, but I just want to get to the training," he said not taking the plate. I set it down in front of him anyway hoping he'd have at least a little bit. His overzealous yearning to become stronger seemed to negate the logic of needing anything else but to train.

"Suit yourself, but you better not say anything an hour from now about being hungry," Hiyori chimed in as she noticed he wasn't taking anything. I simply nodded in agreement and Ichigo frustratedly stood from where we were sitting and walked off.

"So, are you going to put him on the machine?" I asked Hiyori as she slurped her last bowl of miso soup.

"Duh. We need to know just how much power he's actually got," Hiyori replied grabbing the plate of noodles that Ichigo hadn't touched and began inhaling that next.

"Are you two talking about the Hiyori Stupid Trainer?" Shinji asked mockingly.

"It's the Hiyori SUPER Trainer! Shit head!" Hiyori yelled while hitting him over the head with her sandal.

"What are you two talking about?" Ichigo had finally returned now curious since training was being mentioned. I stifled a laughing thinking about the trainer machine. Ichigo gave me a sideways glance still confused about what was going on.

"Go ahead Hiyoryi, I think it's time you show him your wondrous creation," I said with slight sarcasm. She was too wrapped up in her pride in the machine she had built and so she delightedly dragged Ichigo off to the training room.

We all got up and followed the two as we were certain Ichigo's reaction would be priceless. Apparently in the human world Hiyori's "super trainer" is simply known as a treadmill, nothing very astonishing about it. A look of disappointment loomed on Ichigo's face as his eyes set upon the machine. He looked back eying us as though waiting for the punch line to a bad joke.

"Are you serious? You want me to run on a treadmill? What is this going to prove?" he asked still looking in disbelief.

"It's not a stupid treadmill! Just do it, its part of the training!" Hiyori demanded shoving him onto the machine and turning it on. He began running looking thoroughly bored. Everyone was sitting around doing different things to bide the time. Reading magazines or just sitting around talking. With nothing really to do and not feeling my presence was necessary I got up to leave. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Hiyori yelled to me.

"Back to my lab. Come get me when he collapses or if you need me for something," I told her as I yawned and began walking toward the door. I ducked the sandal that came my way and watched as it hit Shinji directly in the face. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"What was that for?! I didn't even say anything!" Shinji yelled throwing the sandal back in her direction.

"Can I stop this now?!" we all paused as Ichigo's irate voice rang through the room. I decided to wait then and see whose persistence would wear thin first.

"No, you can't stop you idiot!" Hiyori yelled back.

"He probably doesn't even know why he's doing this…" I said quietly to Shinji.

"Well, you know she's terrible with details…" he replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hiyori yelled getting between us and wrapping Shinji on the head. I swear, I'm astonished that he doesn't have brain damage…

"You should explain to him why he's doing this…" Shinji told her. To which Ichigo said he already knew it was to see how much power he had by draining him of his power but that this was pointless because he was certain he'd be able to keep going for at least fifteen days.

"Have it your way, but I doubt you're ready…" Hiyori said grumbling about how no one appreciated her "super-awesome-utterly-amazing" training machine.

Everyone went into the underground training facility. This was when the true training was to begin. Ichigo would be sent to his inner world to battle the hollow inside him. Adversely his physical body would be taking on the form of his hollow and if he didn't defeat the hollow within himself then we would be forced to kill him to prevent his hollow from going berserk and killing innocents.

Hachi put up further barriers around the build and in the training grounds once Ichigo was sent into his inner world. It was decided that everyone would take turns each to fight Ichigo in his hollow form to keep it busy.

First to go with him was Lisa. I watched her careful, couldn't help it. She had been Shunsui's lieutenant so I felt a certain obligation to look out for her. Granted in spite of the complaints that I have at times about certain people from our group we do all care for each other and look out for each other.

This is part of the unspoken code of the Vizards. Because of how we were turned against by the soul society we have all vowed to never let that happen to another of our kind. No one should have to suffer the loss of everything and everyone they know. That said, I still felt a greater obligation to Lisa even if I would never actually reveal that to her.

Lisa is a very graceful fighter. One of her first moves on Ichigo was a spinning kick; it was like watching art in motion as she fought with him. He did over power her since she wasn't hollowfied. But she fought beautifully for her entire turn.

After that in stepped Kensei a former captain of squad 9. He exudes a military style confidence. His zanpakutou in shikai form is more like a knife than the katana shape many take on. He enjoys close range fighting and seemed to be having quite a good time analyzing Ichigo's hollow for abilities, which during their time fighting the hollow gained regeneration and the release of some sort of monster like entity that it shot at Kensei. Kensei simply used a highly energized blast to destroy the monster that the hollow released upon him.

Once his time was up Love Aikawa went in. He's an interesting man, generally fairly laid back he sports an afro and jogging suit most times. But he had been a captain to squad 7 so needless to say he was not lacking in experience or ability. By the time Love entered the fight with Ichigo's hollow the transformation was complete. There was no sign of Ichigo at this point. Love sighted this as "a pain", the fact that he was now a full hollow was a mere inconvenience. Sometimes I wonder if there's something in the captain training that makes them take things so lightly.

They fought for a short time and then the hollow started preparing a cero. It was fiercely ominous. The reiatsu within it was more powerful than most would be able to withstand. I stood going closer to the barrier, ready to step in. Hiyori yelled for Hachi to get Love beyond the barrier. Just as he did so the hollow looked as though it had been cut. He stood completely still, I waited, ready to enter. His time was growing short. If he didn't defeat his hollow on the grounds of his inner world soon that meant the hollow would completely consume him.

The hollow skin fell, like a porcelain figure dropping to the ground it shattered on impact leaving Ichigo with only his hollow mask. He then dropped to the ground, exhausted and the mask fell from his face. Hachi let the barrier down and kept watch as Shinji went up to Ichigo looking down at him.

"How do you feel?" Shinji asked Ichigo.

Not too bad," Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Good deal," Shinji said grinning widely.

Ichigo laid there for a little while as Shinji told him that next he needed to learn how to maintain being in his masked form next. There was determination shining in Ichigo's eyes. I didn't know what happened between him and his hollow in his inner world but whatever it was certainly boosted his desire to fight on.

"So who is going to be training me this time?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"I had someone special in mind…" Shinji replied glancing my way.

"Not a chance. There is no way…" I told him adamantly.

"Come on, it's not that hard, it's just testing his form and seeing how long he can hold the mask ability. You could probably do it in your sleep," Shinji told me.

"You're the better teacher Shinji, you do it," I told him as I went to walk toward the stairs. I wanted to get back to the sanctuary of my lab. I had been away for far too long, granted it had only been a few days that I hadn't had a chance to do any work but it felt like forever.

Suddenly there was a rising reiatsu, Ichigo's. I wasn't sure why and as I turned back I was face to face with the masked boy. Being surprised I used hado 63 soren sokatsui which blasted Ichigo clear across the training ground. I proceed to use shunpo to meet him where he crashed.

"Do not come at me indirectly. Face you opponents head on without fear. And never hesitate. Be confident in your attacks," I told him putting out my hand to help him up. He gave that same smile Shinji had when I hit him. "Okay, now if I'm going to participate in this training, against my will mind you, I demand we eat first." I told him as we walked back to where the others were.

"Eat, again?" he complained looking annoyed.

"Trust me, you never want to fight her on an empty stomach. Unless you're feeling suicidal," Shinji remarked laughing.

"Take his advice, besides you didn't eat earlier, and you need to," I told Ichigo in an almost scolding tone.

"No I don't!" he responded childishly. Of course his stomach gave him away as it groaned to his obvious embarrassment.

"Besides, we should celebrate. The hard part is over. You'll walk out of here alive. Well, so long as you don't do anything stupid like back there," I told him referring to his sneak attack.

"You seem awfully cheerful today Umiko… It's kind of creepy," Shinji said with a look of unease.

"She got laid," Lisa blurted out randomly not looking up from her lewd magazine she had been reading.

"What?! She what?! What are you talking about???" Shinji's voice became slightly higher pitched as he glanced between me looking completely mortified and Lisa still flipping pages of her magazine.

"It's completely obvious. She's been walking around oblivious half the day or just sitting looking like she's day dreaming and then she gets that adorable pink tint to her cheeks. Come on, it's no big deal…" Lisa replied in a matter of fact tone. I looked at her knowing she would continue if I reacted.

"Anyways… I'm famished. Let's go get something to eat," I said trying to ignore Shinji's gawking expression and Ichigo's awkward darting eyes. I walked out and decided to make a quick stop by my lab before we went to eat. I paused as I walked into my lab, something was different. I glanced around and noticed an envelope slightly sticking out of a book on one of my tables.

I removed the envelope cautiously, anyone that could break into my laboratory clearly had a high skill level and it wasn't unthinkable that this person might be some sort of enemy. I opened the envelope carefully and found a letter inside.

_Dear Fellow Researcher,_

_Good day! I hope you are taking good care of Ichigo. He has unintelligible potential. But I'm sure you're already well aware of that!_

_At any rate, terribly sorry for breaking in to your lab in such a manner but I must ask a small favor of you… I have gained some intelligence that leads me to believe Ichigo will be going to Hueco Mundo. Of course as you know our favorite captain commander would never be inclined to send any shinigami to accompany him. While I do have faith in Ichigo's abilities it's never a bad idea to have a backup plan. And I can't go because I have far too much work at hand here. Or rather, in my shop, not here, in your lab… You understand…_

_So, I would like to request that should Ichigo leave for Hueco Mundo, please accompany him. _

_Your Friend,_

_Kisuke._

_PS. I borrowed you latest gigai project. The one that transforms to pocket size when not in use, not the one that doubles as a shield._

_PPS. I think I broke your chair. Sorry!_

My frustration was uncontrollably audible. Not only was he asking me to go into the den of hell to baby sit Kurosaki as it were, now he was stealing or "borrowing" my inventions and breaking my things. I looked around a bit more making sure nothing else had been "borrowed". As I looked over my lab there was a knock at the door.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Ichigo's voice came from the hall. Surprisingly it wasn't his usual disgruntled and impatient tone.

"I just needed to look over something first…" I told him. I snatched up Kisuke's note as Ichigo walked into my lab.

"Love letter?" Ichigo said jokingly. I rolled my eyes stuffing the note back into the envelope and opening one of the drawers of my desk and tossing the note in.

"Hardly…" I replied as I closed the drawer and went to look at my broken chair. "Damn Ki… err.. Kensei.." I had almost slipped, Ichigo couldn't know Kisuke was here, nor could he find out about the request. He would be completely offended. But I knew it was just Kisuke trying to look out for Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked crouching down to examine the chair with me.

"The jerk broke my chair," I replied as I wobbled the seat with my hand.

"He doesn't seem like that kind of guy," Ichigo said looking at me with slight suspicion. He was a little more observant that I'd anticipated. "I'd imagine if he did that he'd fix it himself. He seems like that sort of guy."

"Well, people can surprise you sometimes… They're not always what they seem," I told him as I stood up motioning for him to follow me. He did so without complaint or any of the fuss that I'd seen from him before all the training began. It was as though he were a little different now.

We went to grab what was left of the food seeing as my detour apparently gave everyone else plenty of time to consume most of the dishes. I sat down at the table staring off; I had a great deal of questions about this request from Kisuke. Most importantly where did this "intelligence" he received come from?

"Hello, earth to Ms. Yamamoto!" Shinji shook me where I sat.

"Ah! What?!" I yelled being pulled from my pondering.

"Are you thinking about a certain somebody again?" he asked with a coy smile referring to what Lisa had said earlier.

"No, I have many other more important things on my mind…" I told him getting frustrated.

"Alright alright, anyways, let me know when you're finished with your training session with Ichigo, I want to talk to him," Shinji said.

"He's right here… You could, I don't know, talk to him now?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, it seems you're back to your normal self…" Shinji mumbled walking off saying it would be a rather long discussion.

"I'll send him over once we're finished for the night," I told him as he continued walking waving his hand in the air saying 'whatever'. "So, are you ready?" I asked look over at Ichigo as he wolfed down the last bits of his bowl of rice. He nodded setting the bowl down and we went back to the training ground.

The training seemed to go rather slowly. Surprisingly he couldn't hold his hollowfied state for very long at all. With as purported fast as he'd caught on to other tactics this was slightly disheartening. We kept on through the night and little by little he gained more time. By the end he was exhausted and I'd barely gotten a workout from it.

"You're, not even sweating…" Ichigo said hunched over breathing heavily.

"There are _some_ benefits to be older, kiddo," I told him with a laugh. I started to finally enjoy the idea of teaching. This boy was so fresh, so determined. Granted he had some skills but there was so much potential right within reach. The possibilities were inspiring. "Oh, don't forget to go see Shinji, okay?"

"I remember, don't worry…" Ichigo replied then gave a slight smile, "see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd suggest starting your training with Shinji or Hiyori off the morning. I don't tend to interacting with the world until noon-ish…" I replied.

He looked slightly disappointed but just nodded in agreement. The difference in his demeanor was interesting. I couldn't believe but it seemed he actually respected me. And I didn't know why. I wasn't doing anything special. We said our good night and I went back to my room.

I went through my usual routine and Suijin and I talked a while. He was quite pleased with how the day progressed.

"Look at you, first just impersonating a teacher and now here you are, the real thing," Suijin said smiling.

"I'm not doing anything special. Really I'm not even trying yet. But this boy, he has so much potential…" I said not noticing how apparently satisfied my tone was.

"He's a great deal like you were when you were younger. Full of that determined unyielding spirit," Suijin remarked.

"Yes… The strange thing is that I keep thinking back on my own training. Using it, telling him things that my father told me, it's not wrong, is it?" I said.

"Of course not, everyone teaches in the manner that they learned. Besides, it's not all your father's words, they are your own as well, based on your experiences," he replied.

"True… Though I can't believe it, I called him kiddo, just like Father used to do to me all the time when he'd give me lessons," I told Suijin laughing even though he already knew since he'd been there the whole time.

"It's not a bad thing, to be a bit like you're father. He isn't a horrible person. There are some serious disagreements and a lot of heart ache, but, he is still your father. He took good care of you for a long time. So be thankful for the good things, try not to dwell on the unpleasant," Suijin said with a smile. I just nodded.

It wasn't easy even after hundreds of years, to accept what he felt he had to do. But he always had been unwavering when it came to the law. It was the law, it was absolute. His ability to stick to that code under the most horrible circumstances, it was rather admirable, putting his feelings aside to do "right". There was no gray area, no special favors, wrong was wrong no matter who the perpetrator was.

As I grew older I wondered if he felt the same pain I did. Instead of being angry I wondered if he missed me, if he would reminisce with Ryujin about when I was still there. Laughing about the times when Shunsui, Jushiro and I would race through the house when we were children and leave terrible messes in our wake. I wanted to believe that, because thinking that he cast out the thoughts of me as though he were tossing a rock into a pond was much too painful.


	4. Chapter 4 Chaos Theories

I woke to a large noise crashing outside my room, seemingly coming from my lab. I mumbled a few expletives and got out of bed pulling my robe on and tying it tightly at my waist. I open my bedroom door looking out into my lab and spotted them, Shinji and Kisuke.

"I hope that you both have a good explanation," I said as firmly as I could, still attempting to become conscious. Neither of them would meet my gaze when I got closer.

"He broke in!" Shinji said quickly pointing to Kisuke. Apparently his childish style of argument wasn't reserved only for Hiyori.

"I was simply returning something. You didn't have to be so violent," Kisuke whined clearly sounding like a technique learned from Shunsui.

"What?! I should've…" Shinji started but I cut him off. I am never in the mood to hear people argue at such an early hour of the morning.

"Enough! Both of you, sit!" I said aggravatedly as I rubbed my temples. Silence quickly filled the room as they sat.

I went to sit in my chair forgetting that Kisuke had broken it the previous day. No sooner had my rear met the chair that it tipped me directly out of it and I fell to the floor. I looked at the two and wide eyes stared back at me seeming uncertain what action to take. Kisuke couldn't contain himself longer and began laughing hardily at my expense.

"I guess I did break the chair after all," Kisuke said still chuckling a bit. I stood slowly kicking the chair on my way up.

"Do I look amused?" I said glaring at him.

"I was just returning the…" Kisuke started.

"Did I tell you to speak?" I said getting angrier as I looked around at books strewn on the floor and broken equipment.

"But you asked me a question… Please calm down Mrs. Squad 8," Kisuke said with a smirk. Shinji looked over at Kisuke with a look that was somewhere between shock and curiosity.

"Wha…?" was all Shinji could get out when he thought of the idea of Kyoraku and myself. "How would that even work? I mean talk about clash of personalities…" Shinji's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"You'd be surprised, she does have a lighter side, and you should have seen her a couple days ago!" Kisuke replied getting out his fan and waving it around while he made a production of telling Shinji about the events of said day.

"No kiddin'?! Who woulda thought… And they're so old!" Shinji remarked grinning to Kisuke. Clearly they'd both forgotten I was standing right there, or they just didn't care.

"I'm right here you idiots! Stop talking about my personal business Kisuke, or I swear," I yelled apparently making the scene fill with more hilarity.

"Wow, blue and red do go together well," Kisuke said apparently commenting on the shade of red on my face against my hair which I was nearing on pulling out. Don't these two ever stop?

"So you've returned what you came to return, correct?" I said to Kisuke trying to compose myself. He stayed silent apparently mocking my previous statement of telling him to talk. "Speak!"

"Yes, yes I have," Kisuke replied and then barked further mocking me. I rolled my eyes; it was far too early to be dealing with him and his ideas of witty exchange.

"So then leave," I told him. He gave me a pouting sort of look. "Go, now."

"But I have news from captain you-know-who. I think he wants to plan more you-know-what…" Kisuke said giving his usual stupid smile when he was up to something. Shinji looked on eagerly waiting for the gossip train.

"So Lisa was right," Shinji said grinning like a moron.

"Shut up Shinji… You can go now," I told him. I really didn't want him spreading my personal business around, which I knew he would if he had the inkling that it would annoy me.

"You're no fun…" Shinji grumbled as he got up. Just then there was a knock at the lab door. Just what I needed…

"Hey I heard some noise so I thought you might be…" it was Ichigo. He looked at Kisuke with slight surprise, "what are you doing here Urahara?" No sooner Kisuke used shunpo right out the door and two seconds later shunpo'd back to the door way.

"Call me if you want to talk to you-know-who to set up you-know-what! Byeee!" Kisuke said obnoxiously and was gone just as quickly.

"What was that about?" Ichigo said looking slightly confused then returning to his more serious face, "are we going to train?"

"It was nothing. We'll train later. As you can see, I'm not exactly ready…" I replied in a disgruntled tone pointing to my robe. To which he told me I should hurry up and we were wasting the day. The nerve of this kid… He left promptly after I gave him a glaring look.

"So… Shunsui, huh?" Shinji said still grinning.

"That's enough. If I hear you've told anyone about this…" I started.

"Yeah yeah, my head on a platter… Blah blah blah. Guess I'll go keep Ichigo busy for a little while, while you clean up this mess," he said looking around at my lab.

"You should be the one cleaning it up… But you'd probably just do more damage," I told him. He shrugged and walked out waving in his "see ya later" fashion.

"Good grief, how can grown men be so childish…" I mumbled to myself as I started cleaning up. I picked up the books reorganizing them and then started on picking up the bits of broken glass and metal from one of my pieces of equipment. I cut my hand on one piece and started mumbling to myself about stupid boys. This caused me to recall a memory of long ago, when I was only a little girl…

"Hey give that back!" I yelled trying to grasp at the book that was far out of my reach.

"Yeah right… Look at this guys, the captain commander's daughter is gonna cry!" the boy said proudly.

"Just give me my book back!" I screamed still jumping into the air attempting to get my book.

"Ha ha, too short…" the boy teased.

"Shut up you jerk!" I yelled punching him in the stomach causing him to double over.

"Get her!" the others yelled. Sometimes being the captain commander's daughter wasn't always fun. Other kids tended to gang up on me because they thought I received special treatment due to my status. Little did they know, I was forced to train harder than they were because I was the daughter of the captain commander and weakness was not acceptable.

I ferociously kicked and punched at as many as I could but there were just too many of them and only one of me. I fell hard to the ground getting pummeled by various kicks. I could feel bruises forming over bruises. Then suddenly a voice rang out.

"You shouldn't beat up girls…" the calm voice said. The kicks stopped suddenly as they all looked in the direction of the voice.

"It really is very rude," another voice said in a disapproving tone.

Then there was silence for a moment until they yelled and rushed toward the voices. I rolled to my side toward the voices I heard defending me to see two boys my age one with dark brown hair and the other with white hair. I would say surprisingly white but coming from a girl with blue hair that seems slightly unfair.

A fight ensued probably six against two. At the time it seemed like a furious battle. I looked on in surprise, who would defend me? I had no idea who they were. After the fight finished the two boys who came to my rescue were unscathed and the boys who attempted to trample me were running off crying.

"Are you alright?" the brown haired boy said extending his hand.

"Yeah…" I replied shyly as I took his hand. The two smiled at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the white haired boy said with slight concern.

"I'll be fine!" I replied laughing a little as I dusted myself off after they helped me up.

"Oh I'm sorry, we should introduce ourselves! My name is Jyushiro Ukitake," the white haired boy said.

"I'm Shunsui," the other boy said not giving his full name.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Umiko Yamamoto," I replied bowing.

"No need to be so formal!" Shunsui said laughing.

I was pulled from my fond memory by the voice of Hiyori…

"Are you done yet?! Ichigo is being a real pain in the ass asking about you," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Almost, just tell him to be patient," I replied. To which she gave me an annoyed "whatever". I finished cleaning up and then went to get dressed. I was now sufficiently awake and ready to take on Ichigo for his training. I left giving one last look over my lab and walked to the underground training area.

"It's about time!" Ichigo called out as he blocked Shinji's attack. Shinji then sheathed his zanpakutou saying that it was my turn.

I unsheathed my zanpakutou readying for Ichigo's attack. He seemed much more confident this day. He held his mask for considerably longer times. I was quite impressed with his improvement. He had clearly listened to my teachings and was much more effective in his attacks.

"Show me your bankai!" Ichigo growled as we pushed each other away on the last blow.

"You're not ready for that, kiddo!" I yelled back releasing enough of my reiastsu to pin him to the ground proving my point.

We went on for hours. His endurance was very impressive. Suijin kept pressing me to release a bit more and not worry because Ichigo was more powerful than I was giving him credit for. Little by little I released more reiatsu and would become faster, eventually forcing him to use all his strength. It was amazing though. He kept up much better than I had anticipated.

Suijin was quite content with the way the day turned out. I knew we would have a good talk that night. Ichigo and I stood facing each other I was starting to get a little tired and I could see he was breathing very heavily. The determination still shone in his eyes though so we kept going. It was very late before Ichigo practically collapsed from training so much.

"Alright, that's enough. You should rest now," I told him.

"But I still want.. to keep going," he said barely holding himself in a standing position.

"The idea is to train so you become stronger not so you die of exhaustion. You need to rest up. I won't be training you tomorrow. Take that day to recuperate," I told him.

"What??" he said slightly angry.

"Trust me, you'll feel this in the morning and be glad I told you to take the day off," I replied as I sheathed my zanpakutou. Knowing that he really didn't have much choice he simply nodded in agreement.

"So why was Urahara here early?" Ichigo asked barely glancing at me.

"It's nothing important," I replied.

"It seemed like it might be with the 'you-know-who' stuff…" Ichigo mumbled quietly.

"That is none of your concern," I told him firmly.

"Alright, alright… See you soon," he replied walking toward the hallway to the room we'd provided him.

I got back to my room and sighed as I lay across my bed. I decided I would stop by Kisuke's shop the next day since I'd decided we wouldn't train that day. I was curious just what Shunsui might want to talk about. We'd already agreed to see each other on the next anniversary. However his birthday was coming up so maybe he was up to something… I went through my usual evening routine and went to sleep. It was a long but good day.


End file.
